novas_undertalefandomcom-20200213-history
Alternate Versions of EC
Every Character has a lot of alternate universe versions of themselves and as such this is a list for every documented version of the alternate versions of Error!Chara Chesstale * Real Name: Error Chara Sanchez * Height: 3'5" (Child) 5'4" (Teen) 5'9" (Adult) * Weight: Varies * Rank: White Pawn Dancetale * Real Name: Error Chara Sanchez * Height: Varies * Weight: Varies * Dance Style: Ballet Fairytale * Real Name: Ella Sanchez * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 114 lbs * Role: Cinderella Fantasytale * Real Name: Error Chara Sanchez * Height: 4'6" * Weight: 100 lbs * Class: White Mage/Healer Genderswap * Real Name: Eric Sanchez * Height: Varies * Weight: Varies * Role: No Change Horrortale * Real Name: Error Chara Sanchez * Height: 6'7" * Weight: 53.5 lbs * Role: Murderer Outertale * Real Name: Error Chara Sanchez * Height; 5'8" * Weight: 100 lbs * Role: Floater Seventhtale Storyshift Swapfell Underfell Undermafia/Mafiatale Understeam Underswap Glitched!EC Snapped!EC Genocide Error Chara FNaFtale Crystaltale Trainertale Underfalls Error!Chara (hereafter EC) takes over the role of Tambry but goes by Chara instead of EC as EC is the nickname she despises (similar to Tambers). She is a phone addicted teenager who usually doesn't really care about her surroundings around. Appearance She is a slightly dark skinned teen with gray eyes and brown hair that has a yellow streak in it. She is usually seen in a black and red shirt with one long sleeve and the other lacking one, she wears a red plaid skirt with black boots and gray gloves. She always carries a gray smartphone and barely ever looks up from it unless she's having fun. History Season 1 Her first appearance was actually in the episode "The Inconveniencing" where her alongside Jax, Nate, Tom and Luke appear for the first time. She is a friend of GEC as well as the other Teen Friends and is dragged to the old Dusk 2 Dawn due to it supposedly being haunted . She barely interacts with the other teens and Ace and Georgia but does seem to be having fun since she is looking up from her phone more often. She is the first teen to disappear when the ghosts appear updating her status to "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! <3 <3" Ace later saves them from the ghosts by doing the Lamby Lamby Dance for the ghosts EC only makes small reappearing cameos for the rest of the season, her next appearance being in "Ace vs. Manliness" where she appears, texting as always, in one of the booths in Greasy's Diner She is again seen in "Another Ace" as one of the people watching Georgia and Grace competing in the competition to get the Party Crown while also partying for herself in the background. She appears again in "The Time Traveler's Dog" where she is seen alongside Tom riding the Ferris Wheel at the Mystery Fair. In "Summerween" she is mentioned by Jax and GEC, saying that they are going to her party and had invited Ace to join them. In "Boss Georgia" she is seen hanging out with GEC behind the counter at the mystery shack, playing on her phone as usual. In "Graham's Rising" she is seen in the crowd cheering Graham on as he announces Grahamland the amusement Park Season 2 Her First Appearance in Season 2 came from the episode "Scary-oke" where she was at the "Mystery Shack is Back" party where she took a picture of a shirtless Tom and promised not to send it to anyone but ended up pressing the "Send All" button anyways In the episode "Jasan and the Real Girl" she is seen interacting with a store clerk in the store "Overalls are cool now" in Gravity Malls In the episode "Jay's Game", Ace and Georgia go back in time and meet a much younger GEC and EC. The Young GEC and EC are seen on tricycles, The Young EC then blurts out that The Young GEC thinks Ace looks cute, causing her to get pushed off her tricycle. Her First Major appearance was in the Episode "The Love God" where she is tricked on going on a date with Jax by Georgia. The date goes badly until Georgia spikes their Chili Fries with a love potion, making them fall in love with each other. She then appears in "Grace's Mansion Mystery" where she and Jax attend the festival she throws after opening the gates to her mansion to the common folk. She later appears in the end credits where she stumbles upon Merc and Sinner kissing in the closet where she says "I'll Just go then...." She Appears again in "Jack the Candidate" where she and Jax are seen holding each other close behind Jack in the store when he was buying light bulbs. In "The Last Georgiacorn" an image of her from "The Love God" appears as Murder and Gothic are deciding on a pawn to choose. In "Ace and Georgia vs. The Future" she is seen in a group picture in Georgia's scrapbook of summer memories In "Weirdmageddon Part 1" she is mentioned by GEC when she explains to Ace that, during the events of Weirdmageddon, Murder and Gothic's forces managed to capture EC along with Nathan, Luke, and Tom during a game of Truth or Dare at the cemetery. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," she is seen as part of Murder and Gothic's Throne. A duplicate version of her also appears inside Georgia's Bubble. In her final appearance "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," she is in the crowd of people after the throne was disassembled, and during the attempted activation of the Zodiac. She is later in town with the rest of the residents during the final scenes of the series after Gravity Falls is returned to normal. Undernatural Undertime